Super Smash Bros. Worlds Collide
Super Smash Bros. Worlds Collide is a 2022 Crossover fighting videogame, and a sixth installment to the Super Smash Bros series. The game will launch on Nintendo Switch in July 2022. All The veterans from Super Smash Bros Ultimate will be returning, along with 55 newcomers for the game. All Playable Characters * Mario (Super Mario) * Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) * Link (The Legend Of Zelda) * Samus (Metroid) * Dark Samus (Metroid) * Yoshi (Yoshi) * Kirby (Kirby) * Fox (Star Fox) * Pikachu (Pokemon) * Luigi (Super Mario) * Ness (Earthbound) * Captain Falcon (F-Zero) * Jigglypuff (Pokemon) * Peach (Super Mario) * Daisy (Super Mario) * Bowser (Super Mario) * Ice Climbers (Ice Climber) * Sheik (The Legend Of Zelda) * Zelda (The Legend Of Zelda) * Dr. Mario (Super Mario) * Pichu (Pokemon) * Falco (Star Fox) * Marth (Fire Emblem) * Lucina (Fire Emblem) * Young Link (The Legend Of Zelda) * Ganondorf (The Legend Of Zelda) * Mewtwo (Pokemon) * Roy (Fire Emblem) * Chrom (Fire Emblem) * Mr. Game & Watch (Game & Watch) * Meta Knight (Kirby) * Pit (Kid Icarus) * Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) * Zero Suit Samus (Metroid) * Wario (WarioWare) * Snake (Metal Gear Solid) * Ike (Fire Emblem) * Pokemon Trainer (Pokemon) * Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong) * Lucas (Earthbound) * Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog) * Olimar (Pikmin) * Lucario (Pokemon) * R.O.B (R.O.B) * Toon Link (The Legend Of Zelda) * Wolf (Star Fox) * Villager (Animal Crossing) * Mega Man (Mega Man) * Wii Fit Trainer (Wii Fit) * Rosalina And Luma (Super Mario) * Little Mac (Punch-Out) * Greninja (Pokemon) * Mii Fighters (Mii) * Palutena (Kid Icarus) * Pac-Man (Pac-Man) * Robin (Fire Emblem) * Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Bowser Junior (Super Mario) * Duck Hunt (Duck Hunt) * Ryu (Street Fighter) * Ken (Street Fighter) * Cloud (Final Fantasy) * Corrin (Fire Emblem) * Bayonetta (Bayonetta) * Inkling (Splatoon) * Ridley (Metroid) * Simon (Castlevania) * Richter (Castlevania) * King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) * Isabelle (Animal Crossing) * Incineroar (Pokemon) * Piranha Plant (Super Mario) * Joker (Persona 5) * Hero (Dragon Quest) * Banjo And Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) * Terry (Fatal Fury) * Byleth (Fire Emblem) New Fighters * Bomberman (Bomberman) * Kevin (Captain N: The Game Master) * Nero Claudius (Fate/Extra) * Sukapon (Joy Mech Fight) * Hammerin’ Harry (Hammerin’ Harry) * Zitz (Battletoads) * Jago (Killer Instinct) * Siegfried (Soulcalibur) * Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) * Rean Schwarzer (Legend Of Heroes) * Gran (Granblue Fantasy) * SpongeBob (SpongeBob Squarepants) * Ren & Stimpy (The Ren & Stimpy Show) * Talking Tom (Talking Tom) * Ristar (Ristar) * AiAi (Super Monkey Ball) * Red (Angry Birds) * Kiddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) * Dora (Dora The Explorer) * Rayman (Rayman) * Rabbid (Raving Rabbids) * Shrek (Shrek) * Classic Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog) * Steve (Minecraft) * Om Nom (Cut The Rope) * Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) * Dr. Eggman (Sonic The Hedgehog) * Reptar (Rugrats) Follow The Rules * Do Not Remove Any Of The Characters In The Roster, It’s Just My Opinion, So Please Respect Mine, So Please Don’t Do It. * 7 Characters From TV Shows Will join The Battle. * Please add Any Video Game Character you want, or write down what new challenger you want to see In Super Smash Bros Worlds Collide in the comments below Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:2020 Category:2022